snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Sandler
Adam Richard Sandler (born September 9, 1966) is an American actor and comedian. From an early age he was the family clown, and at 17 his brother urged him onto the stage of a Boston comedy club on an amateur night. He's never looked back. Adam is an American actor, comedian, producer, and musician (he sings, and plays the guitar). After becoming a successful stand-up comedian and Saturday Night Live cast member, he went on to become a major Hollywood actor and has starred in seven $100 million films. While he is best known for his comedic roles, he has also had success in serious roles in the films Spanglish and Punch-Drunk Love. While a student at New York University, he began making the standup rounds, and after he graduated he landed the role of Smitty, Theo's friend on "The Cosby Show". This turned into an ongoing part on MTV's game show "Remote Control". While performing on stage in Los Angeles, Dennis Miller caught his act and recommended Sandler to SNL producer Lorne Michaels. After spending a few seasons as a featured player, Sandler became a full-fledged member of the cast in the 1993-94 season. Characters like Cajun Man, Opera Man, and his own songs ("The Chanukah Song") made him an instant fan favorite. Sandler's fame and popularity continued to rise when he left SNL to pursue a film career. Though not always loved by critics, movies like "Billy Madison," "Happy Gilmore," and "Big Daddy" connected with audiences, making Sandler one of the top paid comic actor/writers working in Hollywood. Biography Early life Sandler was born in Brooklyn, New York to Jewish American parents, Stan and Judy Sandler. He has three older siblings, Scott, Liz and Val. Adam was raised in Manchester, New Hampshire, attending Manchester Central High School. Characters/Impressions Characters *Angelo *Audience McGee *Brian *Cajun Man *Canteen Boy *Carlo, one of the kitchen boys *Fabio *Frank Dippy *Gil Graham *Hank Gelfand *Helios *The Herlihy Boy *Iraqi Pete *Lucy Brawn *Opera Man *Pedro *Religious Cult Member *Sleepyhead *Tony Vallencourt Impressions *Axl Rose *Barry Williams *Bill Cosby *Bobcat Goldthwait *Bono *Bruce Springsteen *Charles Manson *David Brenner *Donnie Wahlberg *Eddie Vedder *Eric Bogosian *Gary Dell'Abate *Hector Camacho *Jackie Mason *Mark Wahlberg *Orville Wright *Pauly Shore *Richard Lewis *Steven Tyler *Tom Jones *Tony Roberts Trivia *Has credited his late friend, Chris Farley, as the most funniest guy of all time when he shows his children YouTube clips of them together. *Admits that he got permission and the blessing of Chris Farley's mother to write a song about Farley. *Admits that he had to curse Michael out to add his song about Farley on the show when the creator refused. He also tried his hardest not to cry when he was singing the sing in front of his family. Gallery JiFa-Adam_Sandler.jpg|Jimmy Fallon as Adam Sandler on the October 24, 1998 episode during the " Celebrity Jeopardy" sketch. Sandler, Adam Category:American film actors Category:Season 16 Cast Category:Season 17 Cast Category:Season 18 Cast Category:Season 19 Cast Category:Season 20 Cast Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated Category:American voice actors Category:Impressions Category:1990s Cast Members Category:Featured Cast Members Category:Repertory Cast Members Category:Season 44 Hosts Category:Cast Members who Hosted Category:Writers